Cuff
by VeeCat
Summary: After an intentional viral outbreak crushers Hyrule and its government, Link is imprisoned by Ganondorf who refuses to reveal the location of Zelda and her newborn child. Link reflects his life, and attempts to develop a plan to correct the world once more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any characters or places associated with the game series, books, or cartoon.

Authors Note: New story, shot me some feedback., R&R! -VeeCat

Summary: After an intentional viral outbreak crushers Hyrule and its government, Link is imprisioned by Ganondorf who refuses to reveal the location of Zelda and her newborn child. Link reflects his life, and attempts to develop a plan to correct the world once more.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hylia

Beautiful waters.

Fields of grassy plains.

A ranch, rich in healthy cows and horses.

A prosperous town, and a castle of beauty.

All saved, by Link, a true hero.

This hero married Zelda, royalty from the castle itself.

D **o yo** **u** want to fast forward?

Virus.

The outbreak.

The fall of the Hyrule government.

The viral outbreak, set to destroy only the brittle and weak.

He survived.

Blond hair, passionate, and strong blue eyes.

Imprisoned, without his gorgeous wife.

Cuffed.

In a damp, dark cell.

He begins his lonely and hopeless thoughts as his eyes betray him, the tears fall.

Link.

What a hero?

While the sages lay dormant, and he is cuffed and locked.

Hyrule has fallen.

He reviews his life, right there.

* * *

 _Cuff_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Outbreak**

* * *

I try to move my wrists around, the stainless steel cuffs are making the flesh beneath them go raw. I've been here for 3 months. All hope is lost. The hyrulian knights must have died, that's the only conclusion I can come to. For the first time in years, I need the saving done for me.

 _3 months ago Ganondorf strolled into town like he owned the place. But behind him was an army, a very large army of Gerudos. They began to yell for everyone to get inside or they would have been beheaded. Upon alerting the castle of this trouble I took out my sword, with knights behind me. Ready to die for me. And that they did. I fell, unable to do a damn thing. With a wound in my shoulder, I left the castle, and I went to my home. Where my wife, Zelda, lay in bed, pregnant. She knew what was going on. But she would never risk her unborn child's life._

 _It went on for a week, various screams were heard over the course of time, until the day. The day of the outbreak. Ganondorf, that bastard. A very deadly virus was released into the air. Meant to kill the brittle and weak. Me and Zelda survived. But that didn't matter, we were considered a threat._

 _We were taken from our home. Cuffed, and led away from Hyrule, the air, it smelled and reeked of death and rotting flesh. About two hours after being led away on horseback, I realized something, Zelda was changing direction. We were being separated. I was told because of my threat level that I wasn't allowed to be with other people, I was being taken somewhere secluded and away from all other sources of life._

 _My friends, I want to see if they are alive._

 _Kaefi._

 _Malon._

 _Saria._

 _Mido._

 _All of them, I miss them so much. Could they have survived? Could they be rotting away in some pit?_

 _Its true what they say, you never know what you've got until you lost it._

 _And now here I sit, in raggedy boxers, and a pair of stainless steel handcuffs. In a dark cell, secluded from the people I love._

 _Its been three months, Zelda should have had our baby boy by now._

 _What does he look like?_

 _What does he sound like?_

 _Is she okay?_

 _Is my son okay?_

 _I miss how it used to be._

 _The good and the bad._

"But its just not like that anymore." I say aloud, snapping from my flashback of events and thoughts.

What am I to do, secluded from the world?

The only thing a crazy man can do, think. I don't get meals about once or twice a week with a small glass of juice or water.

I'm going to think about my life, until the day I die, or am set free amongst the world.

'Hmmm, but where should I start, with my in head biography.' I think to my self, staring down at the dark cold cement.

'Ahhhh, my lovely Zelda.'

 _Of course our love affair began shortly after I saved Hyrule as the Hero Of Time. I would visit often, bringing her daisies and such. When we both turned the age of fourteen we began dating seriously. Often going to the lake on a small row boat I built. It took some time, getting her father to like an ordinary boy like me._

 _The first kiss, the one that will tell you everything._

 _Whether or not you love the person._

 _Who the person really is._

 _What they want from you._

 _And it was everything I wanted it to be._

" _Link, why did you begin to like me?" She asked me shyly._

" _Well, I don't know, you helped me a lot, saving Hyrule and all, you know?" I looked down, swinging my feet from high up on a stone wall._

" _Yeah, but is that all?" She continued staring down, as I did._

" _No, why do you ask these questions?" I begin to get confused, being a guy of course._

" _Do you love me?" She nervously replied._

" _Well I don't kno..." I was cut off, and caught in a lip lock like no other._

 _A passionate._

 _All telling lip lock._

 _Yes, Zelda, I must love you._

 _Pink soft lips; against rough ones._

 _This kiss did in fact tell me everything I would ever need to know._

 _This kiss told me who she was, a loving princess._

 _Not just one to make appearances to the public. She stood strong among her people._

 _But still, she stood so shyly among me._

 _I love her._

"Yeah I do." I say aloud.

I wish to see light. To see my Zelda.

Do wishes come true anymore, why am I not attempting to do anything?

Oh yeah, I have no weapons.

The sages lay silent.

I'm in hand cuffs.

I am no longer the hero I used to be.

I was so strong, I feel weak in these cuffs. Covered in my own feces and urine, the stench is unbearable. Those dungeons, that you heard about in my adventures. I'm in one, trapped in some fortress in the Gerudo Desert; at least that's my only guess. Since that's where the prick originated from.

What is the goal of this virus, he has no people to bow down to him if he slays them all in such a cowardly way. No battle. No swords clash. He sits back and releases a toxin into the air like a pussy, his evil smile sits across his face as the people he wants to bow down to him fall, but not in his honor.

Only in death.

I am still unsure of his motivation this time. We had thought he was locked away, but he wasn't.

We thought he was dead; but he wasn't.

However we had made a truce, an understanding if you will. The king of Hyrule had banished him and his followers to the desert and he was to stay there. If he did that, the knights and myself would not touch him.

He was to perform no magic, no dark magic, no murders within our land.

He lied. Clearly. He stayed in silence for years. Unknowing to us he was performing science. Not magic. He created a virus that had a mind of its own, if your body was not special. If you were not strong, if you didn't have a strong will to live; it broke down your DNA. You died from the inside out, on a cellular level.

Your breathing became shallow, droplets of blood would come from your nose with every breath you took. It tasted like metal they said. Metal. Metal is what your dying will to live tasted like. It felt heavy.

Your hair became thin and grotesque looking. It fell from your head.

Your skin became almost transparent and weak, it tore so easily.

It was survival of the strong, but there was no choice. You could say it was in Gods hands. You could say the sages had something to do with it. Why didn't they call to the knights, to me. I am a hero of Hyrule. I am special.

Special no more, that's what I am. I feel like I failed my people, like I failed the king. The man who gave me his daughters hand in marriage. I was like a son to him he said.

" _You are like a son to me Link. Hero of Time, I know you will make Hyrule proud once more."_

His words ring in my ear.

Is he a liar?

Or have I failed him? 

I am a man of battle, not a man of magic or science. What am I to do?

The virus hit us like a title wave. People fell within hours. The Gerudo army threw something like Deku nuts all around the castle, wearing these funny masks. When they bursts, white puffs came out and a low volume bang erupted.

What were these contraptions? I had never seen them in all my adventures. In all my battle training, they had trumped this once great and powerful hero.

The king. He died right before us.

" _Die old man." Ganondorf said so apathetic._

 _He had a sword to his neck._

 _Zelda watched, with pain in her beautiful eyes._

 _He cocked his arm back, "Long live Hyrule." He cackled._

I don't need to review any more. When the king fell, the nation fell. Their hope began to dwindle. The air reeked of hopelessness and emptiness. Along with that death and rotting flesh.

I imagine the sounds of happiness and children playing fell silent in those days to pass. \

Alot fell in those few days after.

I hear a noise, what is that?

"Hello Hero."

* * *

Authors Note: I have a lot planned for this story, if your liking it so far keep on reading. It should only get better and better, especially with feedback :) R&R!


	2. The Torture of A Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any characters or places associated with the game series, books, or cartoon.

A/N: New story, shot me some feedback., R&R! -VeeCat

Summary: After an intentional viral outbreak crushers Hyrule and its government, Link is imprisoned by Ganondorf who refuses to reveal the location of Zelda and her newborn child. Link reflects his life, and attempts to develop a plan to correct the world once more.

* * *

 **Cuff**

 **Chapter Two: Torture of The Hero**

* * *

The king. He died right before us.

" _Die old man." Ganondorf said so apathetic._

 _He had a sword to his neck._

 _Zelda watched, with pain in her beautiful eyes._

 _He cocked his arm back, "Long live Hyrule." He cackled._

I don't need to review any more. When the king fell, the nation fell. Their hope began to dwindle. The air reeked of hopelessness and emptiness. Along with that death and rotting flesh.

I imagine the sounds of happiness and children playing fell silent in those days to pass. \

Alot fell in those few days after.

I hear a noise, what is that?

" _Hello Hero."_

It was my enemy.

The man who stole my lovely wife.

 _ThE_ **rEd** _-headed_ woNder.

Wonder my ass.

The devil incarnate.

The demon of Hyrule.

A soul stealer.

I almost say, that I hate this man.

For everything he has taken.

Will I see my love again?

Will I meet my child?

There are so many questions this blonde haired hero has, my name is Link.

And I am cuffed in this disgusting, piss stained room.

Standing at the gates of my cell was Ganondorf. I wonder what this man has in-store for me today.

 **Rape?**

 **Psychological abuse?**

 **Teasing?**

 **Flaunting the unknown location of my friends and family?**

 **Maybe all that shit.**

In the most solemn response, "Hello sir, what do you have planned today?"

"Why don't we find out." Ganondorf responded. "Your wife is looking mighty fine, a bit on the hungry and thin side, but still so lovely."

"Leave her be, do what you want with me instead." I shot back, "Aren't I good looking?"

I wanted to vomit in my mouth, I had puked all over myself as is over my stay here.

 _Vomit._

 _Piss._

 _Shit._

"What is wrong with you Hero, why would you want the tortue?"

"Maybe I like it." I smirked.

 _ **I fucking hated it, but he needs to leave them alone. **_

I had already guessed what this was, flaunting.

Teasing.

Anything to get to this Hero.

My name is Link, and my life sucks at the moment.

"How about I talk about my new farm?" He asked me, in a very smart tone.

A smart ass tone. 

Ganondorf also asked, "Would you like to know about you're friends?"

"Are you kidding me, what have you done to the ranch?" I spat in return.

"Malon's corpse looks great hanging from my outdoor holiday tree." He laughed, oh so darkly.

I wanted to cry.

Hell, I was crying.

Salty water ran down my filthy cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" "We had a deal, you could have lived in peace!" I yelled.

"Peace?" He unlocked the cell door, "Peace?"

The evil man was now in my face, I could smell the stench of his poor dental hygiene.

"Banished to a hot desert is not peace hero!" He yelled, saliva splashing on my face.

 **And in my blue eyes, which matched the lake.**

 _'I hope I don't catch something, what a gross man.'_

"Peace enough with the evil you have done, why do you even do it?" I ask in question.

"Because your government rules, forces people to obey their laws." Gandondorf responds in anger.

"It keeps the peace, we are a happy people!" I cry.

"We are not, my people are not."

"That is a personal problem sir."

"Is it?" He asks, not necessarily at me, but a general wondrous question.

Wonder from evil is not a good thing.

Curiosity from evil...

 _ **is not a good thing.**_

It just isn't.

"Yes, you chose to kill and murder the innocent out of spite for a disagreement from a people that just want happiness and peace."

"There is no peace anymore, there is a ruler." He laughed.

"The King of Hyrule was our ruler and a good man, father, and he would have made us proud as a Grand-dad." I say, as I look to the heavens.

 _ **A stone wall heaven, but I know the pretty blue sky lays beyond it. **_

"The king is dead!" He yells in my face, saliva spraying. "Hyrule is dead damn it!" He kicked me, hard.

I moan and holler in pain.

"Hyrule will never be dead, it's image will live on." I responded, "You are a weak man, and a disgrace to this land."

"Go to hell Hero."

Gandondorf proceeded to upper-cut my jaw.

I think he chipped a tooth. 

A small amount of blood exited my mouth and down my chin.

That hurt folks.

* * *

 **But because I bleed red, I know I am here.**

 **This may be a nightmare, but it gives me a dream.**

 **A dream of freedom.**

 **A dream to see my world again, my Zelda.**

 **A dream to restore this land.**

 **A dream to remember our great king.**

 **A dream to make the people happy and rebuild.**

 **A dream.**

 **A dream.**

 _ **A dream.**_

* * *

Ganondorf was a foul man, he kissed me upon my cheek and lick the blood from my face.

He gave that evil chuckle once more.

"You will never see them again."

"I think I am understanding that, coward." I stated.

"I will be back, and we will have another 'discussion'." He turns and walks away, slamming the cell door behind him. "See you soon, hero."

My thoughts are mine, I can be restrained with these steel cuffs.

But not my thoughts, I must think happy thoughts.

For I am trapped.

 **My name is Link, the Hero of time, and I am cuffed.**

* * *

A/N: Read and review, sorry about not posting sooner. I will work on that. -VeeCat-


End file.
